Petroglifos
by Ghost Steve
Summary: La playa de Lanfeld es un paraíso donde todos pueden disfrutar de las mas bellas vacaciones de su vida. Todo ahí es perfecto, siempre y cuando no entren en la selva. Si lo hacen...atenganse a las terribles consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, después de subir dos OneShoots aquí les traigo otra historia de varios capítulos. Este es un fanfic que vengo planeando desde hace algúnos meses y de verdad espero que les agrade. Como esta es una historia de horror (o intento de ello), no estoy seguro si ponerle un final feliz como hice con "El Organillero" o darle un final melancólico, a ver que se me ocurre. Por lo pronto espero que disfruten de este capítulo, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en mis dos historias anteriores, sin ustedes no soy nada, jeje.

Ya saben que El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

Petroglifos

Capítulo 1: Libres al Fin

Estaba hecho, la tediosa y difícil semana de exámenes había llegado a su fin y con ella también terminaba un año más de escuela. Todo el trabajo y esfuerzo requeridos para obtener calificaciones aceptables finalmente daban frutos y el momento de la recompensa anunciaba su presencia. Las vacaciones habían sido el sueño de todos los estudiantes de la escuela Leone por varios meses y la idea de que por fin era el momento de disfrutarlas llenaba de regocijo los jóvenes y emprendedores corazones de los muchachos.

El bullicio y la alegría se veían reflejados en todos los chicos, pero sin duda alguna los más emocionados eran los amigos Manny Rivera y Frida Suárez. Aún no podían creer que a pesar de los esfuerzos del Sub Director Chakal por reprobarlos o expulsarlos habían terminado el año con resultados que seguramente dejarían a sus respectivos padres satisfechos. Pero eso no era lo que más los animaba, la verdadera razón de su regocijo era la promesa de los padres de Manny de llevarlos de vacaciones a la famosa playa de Lanfeld, un remoto lugar al cual solo podían ir los miembros de la clase social mas alta, debido a sus elevados precios.

La noticia de que conocerían ese paradisiaco lugar había tomado por sorpresa a todos, una sola noche en el hotel más sencillo de esa región costaba el triple de lo que costaría un paquete vacacional completo en cualquiera de las otras playas mexicanas. Resulta que así como Rodolfo había usado sus ahorros de todo el año un tiempo atrás para comprar el delicioso guacamole de los ángeles, también había destinado algo de su salario para darle ese pequeño gusto a su familia.

En el viaje irían todos los Rivera, incluyendo a María y por supuesto a Frida, la cual se encontraba más que feliz de poder alejarse unos días de sus fastidiosas hermanas, por supuesto que había sido toda una odisea convencer a Emiliano Suárez para que le permitiera a su hija menor asistir al viaje, pero gracias a la gran habilidad de Rodolfo para persuadir a la gente… y algo de chantaje por parte de Frida, la niña ahora contaba con el permiso de su padre.

-Apúrate papá, vamos a perder el avión y no queremos retrasarnos- decía un alegre Manny a su padre, quien se la pasaba dando vueltas por toda la casa buscando algo.

-Ya voy mijo, en cuanto encuentre el dinero para el taxi al aeropuerto…papi, ¿no te lo di a guardar?- preguntó Rodolfo a su padre.

-¿A mí?, jeje, no, no me diste nada- respondió Granpapi un poco nervioso a la vez que unos cuantos billetes caían de sus bolsillos. Rodolfo no pasó por alto este detalle y simplemente se quedó mirándolo con cara molesta. Granpapi se percató de esto y rápidamente unos cuantos brazos metálicos salieron de su sombrero para tomar los billetes y esconderlos. Aunque era demasiado tarde, su hijo ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡No tienes pruebas!- dijo rápidamente Granpapi antes de que Rodolfo le exigiera su dinero.

-¡Dame eso!- ordenó Rodolfo.

-No te atreverías a quitarle su dinero a un viejo indefenso- dijo Granpapi.

-Ni ese es tu dinero ni tú eres un viejo indefenso- dijo Rodolfo.

Manny y Frida solo miraban algo fastidiados la escena, en otro momento les habría parecido divertido pero en esa ocasión solo quería llegar cuanto antes a la playa de Lanfeld para comenzar la diversión. Por fortuna para todos, María llegó y convenció a Granpapi de que devolviera el dinero y finalmente todos pudieron llegar al aeropuerto justo a tiempo para abordar su avión. El viaje fue bastante largo para los niños, Rodolfo se la pasaba todo el tiempo cuidando de que su padre no intentara algo con los otros pasajeros, María extrañamente se había quedado dormida y para colmo, la película que transmitían no era más que un documental del doctor Eugene C. Butterman acerca del maravilloso mundo de los azotadores.

Luego de unas cuantas horas finalmente llegaron a su destino, los primeros en bajar del avión fueron por supuesto Manny y Frida. Después de recoger su equipaje se dirigieron a su hotel. Tal y como les habían contado, el lugar era verdaderamente genial. El hotel tenía un sofisticado estilo colonial con una enorme estatua en el lobby simulando una imponente águila parada sobre un nopal y devorando a una serpiente. La playa era tan cristalina que incluso se podían ver los coloridos arrecifes de coral desde el restaurante del hotel. Así mismo también se apreciaban animales marinos como delfines, tortugas y toda clase de peces dentro del agua.

Ya que el hotel se encontraba lejos de la civilización y en una zona donde la vegetación abundaba también se podían ver exóticas aves como Tucanes, Guacamayas y Quetzales. En la parte trasera de la recepción había un pequeño cuadro con todas las actividades recreativas como nadar, juegos playeros, buceo, etc. Todos y cada uno de ellos lucían bastante atractivos para los vacacionistas, aunque Manny y Frida no pensaban desaprovechar la primera oportunidad que se presentara de molestar a alguien.

Como requisito del hotel, todos debían firmar una lista de registro al momento de su llegada y antes de retirarse, además de usar una pulsera de color azul metálico para ser reconocidos como huéspedes. Manny tomó su pulsera y se la colocó mientras que Frida firmaba, ambos se encontraban más que contentos y totalmente vacíos de preocupaciones.

-Cielos Frida, no puedo esperar para ir a divertirnos, ¡esto será de machos!… ¿Frida?- dijo Manny dándose cuenta de que su amiga acababa de terminar de plasmar su firma en el papel, pero su mano continuaba sosteniendo la pluma, mas que sostenerla parecía que deseaba partirla en dos con la fuerza de su puño cerrándose. La emoción se había esfumado completamente del rostro de la niña y había sido remplazada por una furia intensa y Manny podría jurar que una pequeña chispa de odio aparecía en los ojos de la niña.

-¿Frida?, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Manny preocupado.

Frida no respondió, solo seguía con la mirada perdida en la lista que acababa de firmar y ahora sus manos habían comenzado a templar ligeramente. Manny dirigió la mirada a la lista buscando lo que fuera que hubiera alterado a Frida y no tuvo que esperar mucho para encontrarlo. Unas líneas encima del nombre de Frida se encontraban los nombres de María, Granpapi y Rodolfo, y aún más arriba destacaba un nombre que hizo que Manny sintiera un ligero escalofrío.

-Ah, ya veo, Frida, no dejes que esto te afecte- dijo Manny.

-No es justo, Manny, no es justo que me siguiera hasta aquí- dijo Frida irritada.

-Sí, es una sorpresa pero no hay que dejar que eso arruine nuestras vacaciones- dijo Manny.

-Tal vez tengas razón, vámonos a dejar nuestras cosas al cuarto- dijo Frida un poco más tranquila y dedicándole una sonrisa a Manny. El chico le devolvió el gesto y juntos se alejaron de ese lugar, donde descansaba la pequeña lista con el nombre que le había hecho pasar ese trago amargo a Frida: Zoe Aves.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron hasta el elevador que los llevaría hasta el piso 5, donde se encontraba su habitación. Frida ya se había animado un poco para el consuelo de Manny, sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabía que esa momentánea paz estaba a punto de desaparecer. El elevador llegó por fin y las puertas metálicas se abrieron dejando ver la inconfundible imagen de Zoe Aves parada frente a los chicos. Al igual que Frida, la chica Aves no tomó muy bien la sorpresa de encontrarse con su eterna rival.

-**¡¿Tu?!**- gritaron al unísono las niñas mientras que Manny veía preocupado la escena.

-¿Por qué no puedo deshacerme de ti ni en mis vacaciones, Suárez?- dijo una indignada Zoe.

-¿Sabes?, yo tampoco estoy nada feliz de tener la mala suerte de estar en el mismo hotel contigo, Aves- le respondió Frida.

-Oigan, por favor, no hay necesidad de pelear- decía Manny tratando inútilmente de arreglar las cosas.

-Me niego a pasar el verano al lado de alguien que me tiró un bote de pintura encima, me colocó un letrero de "patéame" antes de entrar al salón de Karate y metió un oso hambriento en mi casillero- gruñó Frida.

-¿Ah sí?, tu quisiste hacerle creer a todos que yo era La Cuervo Negra y por tu culpa me arrojaron dentro de un volcán gigante- dijo Zoe recordando la vez que su identidad casi fue descubierta por Frida.

-Ese volcán era de papel maché y lo que tenía dentro no era lava, era bicarbonato de sodio y vinagre- dijo Frida en tono sarcástico.

-No me importa, tú eres la causante de todo lo que me pasa. Por tu culpa nadie en la escuela me toma en serio, por tu culpa mi vida es miserable… ¡Y por tu culpa Manny nunca se fija en mi!- dijo Zoe a punto de entrar en la neurosis.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Manny y Frida al unísono.

-¿Eh?, ¡nada, no dije nada!- respondió Zoe tratando de enmendar su pequeño error.

-Como sea, ven Manny, tenemos mucho que hacer y no podemos perder el tiempo con esta niña- dijo Frida despectivamente mientras que tomaba a Manny del brazo y lo metía al elevador.

-Sí, mejor váyanse, yo tengo mis propios asuntos pendientes que hacer y tampoco puedo perder el tiempo con ustedes y sus actividades infantiles- dijo Zoe en tono burlón.

-Ja, como si tus pasatiempos fueran mejores que los nuestros- volvió a hablar Frida.

-Claro que lo son, mientras ustedes se divierten nadando y haciendo castillos de arena, yo me ocupo de cosas más emocionantes como la búsqueda de los petroglifos- dijo Zoe.

-¿Petro…qué?- preguntó Manny extrañado.

-Petroglifos, no me digan que no han escuchado la leyenda de los Petroglifos malditos de Lanfeld- dijo Zoe en tono triunfante.

Manny negó con la cabeza mostrando un gran interés en el tema. Frida simplemente se quedaba con los brazos cruzados y con una notoria expresión de fastidio. Zoe notó este detalle y con una sonrisa de satisfacción siguió con su relato.

-Hay una vieja leyenda prehispánica que habla sobre un lugar en el interior de la selva de Lanfeld donde una antigua banda de guerreros traidores a Moctezuma solía ocultarse. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran malechores y asesinos, eran buscados en todo el imperio, incluso en el sitio donde ahora está la Ciudad Milagro. Causaron terror durante muchos años hasta que su escondite fue descubierto y todos ellos fueron sacrificados. Se dice que antes de ser aniquilados juraron vengarse de aquellos que los juzgaron. Tanto era su odio que justo después de su muerte aparecieron en la selva varias piedras gigantescas con inscripciones grabadas en ellas conocidas como petroglifos, según el relato, cada uno de ellos contiene el alma de uno de esos bandidos y que al ser perturbados volverán de la tumba para destruir a todo ser viviente y que aquel que los libere tomará su lugar y será encerrado en esas rocas- terminó Zoe.

-Y luego no quieres que la gente piense que eres malvada- dijo Frida sarcástica.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo voy a usar mis vacaciones para buscar esas piedras y comprobar si la leyenda es cierta. ¿Sabes Manny?, si quisieras podrías acompañarme- dijo Zoe.

-¡Eso es genial!- dijo Manny

-¿Qué?, no puedes estar hablando en serio, Manny- dijo Frida enfadada.

-Vamos Frida, siempre te han gustado las historias de fantasmas- explicó Manny.

-La invitación fue para ti, no para esa mocosa- dijo Zoe provocando aún más la ira de Frida.

-¿Qué?, lo siento Zoe, pero sin Frida no iré a ningún lado- dijo Manny decidido.

-De acuerdo, la niña puede venir- respondió Zoe resignada.

-Ni lo piensen, no iré a ningún lado-replicó Frida.

-Muy bien, piénselo, yo iré mañana a la selva para buscar los petroglifos, hasta entonces- terminó Zoe a la vez que se retiraba.

Frida se encontraba más que molesta con Manny por haber siquiera pensado en aceptar la invitación de la niña que tantos problemas le había causado. Manny solo la miraba suplicante, la idea de ir a buscar fantasmas le había parecido más que emocionante.

-No Manny, no voy a ir a buscar piedras encantadas solo para quedar bien con esa bruja- dijo Frida.

-Por favor Frida, será divertido- dijo Manny

El chico continuó insistiendo hasta el anochecer, Frida ya se encontraba harta de esa situación y solo para hacer feliz a su amigo terminó accediendo. El muchacho se fue a dormir sumamente feliz mientras que su amiga no estaba muy convencida del asunto, no solo por tener que lidiar con Zoe Aves, sino que algo le decía que esa excursión no traería nada bueno y que todo terminaría mal, en dolor y tragedia. Y la peor parte era que…ella estaba en lo cierto.

Continuará………

Bueno, tal vez un poco corto pero espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews y sus criticas, todas serán bienvenidas. En fin, que pasen un buen fin de semana, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, por fin regresé con el segundo capítulo de la historia. No pasa mucho en este episodio pero espero que les guste. Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, me alegra saber que les está gustando esta cosa. Ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Petroglifos

Capítulo 2: Un Pequeño Viaje de Ocio

-¡Frida!, despierta, ya es de día- decía Manny emocionado tratando de despertar a su amiga, quien aún dormía plácidamente.

-¿Qué quieres Manny?- preguntó Frida un tanto malhumorada.

-¡Vamos!, recuerda que hoy iremos al bosque con Zoe- decía Manny ignorando por completo el enojo de Frida.

-Manny, en verdad no quiero ir con esa niña a buscar piedras encantadas- dijo Frida disponiéndose a dormir nuevamente.

-No son piedras, son Petroglifos- dijo Manny.

-Lo que sea, el caso es que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con Zoe Aves…pensé que tu también- dijo Frida.

-Por favor, no te pongas así, será divertido- suplicó Manny.

-No estoy diciendo que no lo será…es solo que hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta- dijo Frida.

-Sí, ya sé que no quieres estar cerca de Zoe, pero…-

-No Manny, no se trata solo de Zoe, es otra cosa- dijo Frida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Manny.

-No estoy segura. Zoe dijo que buscaríamos los Petroglifos malditos, y si algo he aprendido es a no meterse con nada que tenga la palabra "maldito" en el nombre- razonó Frida.

-Eso es solo una leyenda para atraer turistas, Frida- dijo Manny.

-Aún así no me termina de gustar la idea- dijo Frida.

-¿Cuál idea?- dijo la voz de Granpapi quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Manny y Frida se sobresaltaron al verlo, se suponía que la búsqueda de los petroglifos era un secreto y ahora acababan de ser descubiertos. El muchacho se encontraba sumamente nervioso aunque Frida se sentía extrañamente aliviada, seguramente los adultos no les permitirían ir a esa excursión y eso significaba que el plan original para sus vacaciones seguiría intacto.

-¡Este, nada, no pasa nada Granpapi!- dijo Manny nervioso.

-Vamos Manny, te conozco, algo estás tramando…lo que me hace bailar de alegría- respondió Granpapi a la vez que de su sombrero salía un pequeño tocadiscos y comenzaba a bailotear ligeramente.

-No, en serio- siguió Manny tratando vanamente de ocultar sus intenciones.

-Mijo, no entiendo porque no me quieres decir, si es algo bueno lo que planeas no tendrías que ocultarlo y si es algo malo sabes que yo estaría completamente de acuerdo- insistió Granpapi.

-Ni modo, Manny, creo que es mejor decírselo de una vez- dijo Frida contenta de que seguramente todo estaba a punto de terminar.

-¿Decirme que?- preguntó Granpapi.

-Ay, en fin, una amiga nos invitó a ir al bosque para buscar los petroglifos malditos de Lanfeld y…- comenzó Manny pero Granpapi no lo dejó terminar.

-**¡Los petroglifos malditos!**- gritó Granpapi.

-Sí, pero no se altere, si no quiere que vayamos pues…-empezó a decir Frida tratando de terminar con ese asunto lo antes posible pero nuevamente Granpapi no dejó que se terminara la frase.

-¡Esto es fabuloso!, ¡durante años he querido apoderarme de esos petroglifos pero no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a buscarlos! ¡Ahora que ustedes piensan ir por ellos podré lograr mi meta de una vez por todas!, jejeje, **¡jajajajaja!**- Granpapi comenzó a reír maniáticamente mientras que Manny y Frida solo se intercambiaban miradas desconcertadas.

-Y con eso intenta decirnos que…- dijo Frida.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- preguntó Granpapi ante el alivio de Manny y la decepción de Frida.

-Claro, Granpapi, ¿pero para que quieres apoderarte de los petroglifos?- preguntó Manny.

-Es muy simple, Manny, es por el simple hecho de que…- dijo Granpapi siendo interrumpido ahora por Rodolfo y María, quienes acababan de entrar a la habitación y no habían podido evitar escuchar la conversación.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- dijo Rodolfo -¿Qué es todo eso de los petroglifos?-

Manny y Granpapi no sabían cómo reaccionar, estaban seguros de que ni Rodolfo ni María aprobarían esa búsqueda si sabían de qué se trataba todo eso. Frida también estaba al tanto de ese detalle y una nueva oportunidad de salir de todo ese asunto acababa de presentarse. La niña estaba a punto de confesar todo pero desafortunadamente para ella, Granpapi se dio cuenta y antes de que pudiera hablar le tapó la boca y comenzó a improvisar una mentira.

-Pues verán…los petroglifos son unas piedras antiguas que…tienen grabados hechos por los antiguos aztecas y…explican la historia de…como se fundó la gran Tenochtitlan. ¡Es educativo!- terminó Granpapi bastante conforme con la historia que acababa de inventar.

-Ah, bueno, si es educativo…- dijo Rodolfo.

-No lo sé, he leído muchos libros en mis ratos libres de bibliotecaria y no recuerdo haber leído nada acerca de eso, aunque el término "petroglifo" me suena familiar- razonó María.

-Vamos, es la primera vez que papi se preocupa por inculcarle a Manny otra cosa que no sea maldad- respondió Rodolfo.

-Si- dijeron Manny y Granpapi al unísono.

- Después de todo somos familia- siguió Rodolfo.

-¡Sí!- volvieron a decir al unísono.

-Lo menos que podemos hacer es confiar en él y darle una oportunidad-

-**¡Sí!**-

-Además nosotros iremos con ellos para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien- terminó Rodolfo.

-**¡S… ¿Qué?!**- gritaron Manny y Granpapi.

-Genial, lo que nos faltaba- pensó Frida ya resignada a ir.

Algunas horas después, el pequeño grupo conformado por los tres adultos y los tres niños ya se encontraba camino al misterioso bosque de Lanfeld. Rodolfo y María iban bastante emocionados, Frida sumamente enojada, Granpapi algo fastidiado y Manny completamente avergonzado con Zoe.

-Lo siento, Zoe, cuando dije que quería que alguien más viniera no tenía idea de que toda mi familia se nos uniría- dijo Manny.

-Tranquilo Manny, no es ningún problema- dijo Zoe en un extraño tono amable que Frida reconoció inmediatamente como una treta para seducir a Manny.

El panorama no pintaba nada bien para Frida, en lugar de pasar sus vacaciones divirtiéndose en la playa debería soportar varios días en un húmedo y oscuro bosque conviviendo con su peor enemiga y viendo como su amigo babeaba cada vez más por ella. Por si eso fuera poco tendría que lidiar con los padres de Manny, que sin duda no tardarían en querer darles ordenes de algo.

Y para concluir con la desgracia de la pequeña, aquel extraño e incomodo sentimiento de peligro no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar a medida que se acercaban al lugar donde descansaban los preciados y legendarios petroglifos. Únicamente esperando a que alguien lo suficientemente valiente, osado y estúpido fuera por ellos…lamentablemente eso no era lo único que los estaba esperando en aquel lugar de perdición.

Continuará………


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, después de una horrenda semana de clases por fin les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, recuerden que todo tipo de criticas son bienvenidas. Espero que este capítulo les guste.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Petroglifos

Capítulo 3: Comienzan los Problemas.

Ya llevaban varias horas caminando por el bosque de Lanfeld sin encontrar los susodichos petroglifos malditos. La mayoría de ellos ya estaban hastiados y únicamente Zoe y Granpapi se sentían con ánimos para continuar. Los otros no entendían que era lo que los hacía seguir, parecían dos piratas enfrentándose a todo tipo de dificultades en la búsqueda de un gran tesoro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Manny recordaba que Granpapi había mencionado que una de sus mas anheladas metas era apoderarse de los petroglifos, sin embargo no había podido decirle porque puesto que en ese momento habían sido interrumpidos por Rodolfo y María. Al darse cuenta de que casi todos estaban demasiado cansados como para vigilarlo, decidió acercarse a Granpapi para preguntarle.

-Granpapi, ¿para qué quieres los petroglifos?- preguntó Manny a su abuelo.

-Ah claro, casi olvido que no terminé de explicártelo- respondió Granpapi.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso de lo educativo, ¿verdad?- dijo Manny.

-Por supuesto que no, hasta la duda ofende. Es más bien por el increíble poder que esas piedras tienen, según la leyenda- respondió Granpapi.

-¿Te refieres a la leyenda de la banda de traidores a Moctezuma que usaban esta selva como escondite?- preguntó Manny.

-Exacto, ¿pero tú como sabes eso?- preguntó Granpapi.

-Mi compañera Zoe me lo contó- respondió Manny.

-Ah, bueno, supongo que ya conoces la parte de que los petroglifos encierran los espíritus de esos bandidos, espíritus que igual que un genio de la lámpara servirán a quien los libere- explicó Granpapi.

-¡¿Quieres liberarlos?!- preguntó Manny un tanto alterado.

-Tranquilo, solo para convertirlos en mi pequeño ejército fantasma del mal, imagina todo lo que podríamos lograr con ese tipo de ayuda- dijo Granpapi con tono soñador.

-Si, aunque creo que...- trató de decir Manny.

-"Puma Loco y sus fantasmas de la perdición", jeje, me gusta como suena eso- dijo Granpapi imaginando el futuro.

-Pero, ¿estás seguro?- continuó Manny no muy convencido con la idea de su abuelo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Granpapi.

-Desde que Sartana de los muertos nos envió a mí y a Frida al otro mundo aprendí a respetar mas a los difuntos, no sé qué tan conveniente sea traer a esos villanos de la tumba y tratar de dominarlos- respondió Manny.

-Mmm, en ocasiones me recuerdas a Rodolfo cuando tenía tu edad- dijo Granpapi un poco molesto por la respuesta de Manny -Nunca pude evitar que halbara de esas tonterías de la decencia y la bondad-

-No, Granpapi, no es eso- dijo Manny tratando de remediar la situación.

-Olvidalo, mejor hablamos en otro momento- dijo su abuelo.

El anciano se adelantó unos pasos notablemente enfadado haciendo que Manny sintiera un poco de culpabilidad. Él sabía perfectamente que además de ser su nieto, era el posible sucesor maligno de la familia Rivera y que su Granpapi tenía amplias esperanzas en ello. Normalmente a Manny le encantaba formar parte de los planes perversos de su abuelo, pero no esta vez. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar empezaba a entender a Frida cuando le dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquel viaje.

Decidió retroceder unos cuantos metros hasta donde Frida caminaba desanimada. Hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que habían caminado. El mar de Lanfeld ya apenas se podía ver y una amplia extensión de bosque se interponía entre ellos y el punto desde el cual habían empezado la travesía. Unos segundos después ya estaba caminado al lado de Frida, quien simplemente siguió su camino sin decir nada.

-Frida- dijo Manny.

-¿Qué?- dijo la niña con desgano.

-Lamento haberte metido en todo esto, no sé porque pero yo también empiezo a creer que algo no anda bien aquí- explicó Manny.

-¿Qué importa?, al menos estás cerca de Zoe Aves- dijo Frida con sarcasmo, haciéndole entender a Manny que su amiga seguía enojada con él.

-Por favor Frida, ya te dije que lo siento, esto no tiene nada que ver con Zoe- trató de explicar Manny.

-Puede que ahora no, pero esa fue la principal razón por la que me obligaste a venir- dijo Frida con desdén.

-Genial, primero Granpapi y luego Frida, no tenía idea de que esta aventura me fuera a provocar tantos problemas- pensó Manny resignado.

En ese momento escucharon el alegre y triunfante grito de Zoe Aves, todos voltearon la mirada a ver qué ocurría y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que su búsqueda había terminado. La chica Aves corría por la selva hasta un punto donde una enorme roca se levantaba imponente entre los árboles. Una figura prehispánica destacaba de ella grabada en un perfecto bajo relieve.

Era bastante impresionante para tratarse de una simple piedra, poseía una extraña belleza antigua pero también inspiraba un temor abrazador. Tanto Manny como Frida decidieron mantener cierta distancia de la roca, Rodolfo y María se quedaron simplemente mirando el petroglifo con indiferencia. Por su parte, Granpapi y Zoe se adelantaron lo más que pudieron hasta quedar prácticamente sobre el monolito.

-Por fin, es mía, **¡Mía!**- gritó Granpapi comenzando a reír maniáticamente. Zoe por su parte, conociendo las circunstancias, solo se quedó riendo bajo mientras que contemplaba el petroglifo con maldad.

-Ahora sí, mamá y Granmami estarán tan orgullosas- pensaba Zoe para sí. Ahora solo quedaban dos problemas por resolver, el primero era como llevar la gigantesca roca a casa. Y el segundo era que se encontraba en compañía de su archi enemigo, y amor platónico, un súper héroe, una estricta bibliotecaria, su peor enemiga en la escuela y un súper villano con intenciones de llevarse el petroglifo también.

-¡¿Cómo que es mía?!, ¿todo este viaje fue solo una más de tus tretas?- le dijo Rodolfo a su padre al comprender las ocultas intenciones del villano.

-Eh, bueno, algo así, jeje- dijo Granpapi descaradamente.

-¡No puedo creer que nos hicieras venir hasta acá solo para robar una piedra que Dios sabe para que te va a servir!- respondió Rodolfo cada vez más molesto.

-¡Oye!, no me eches la culpa, tu hijo de todos modos tenía pensado venir aquí y…- se defendió Granpapi.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Rodolfo completamente alterado mientras le dirigía a Manny una mirada de suma molestia.

-¡No papá!, puedo explicarlo, es solo que yo…- trató de defenderse Manny pero Rodolfo no lo dejó hablar.

-No me importa, nos vamos en este momento- ordenó el adulto.

-Rodolfo... tranquilo, al menos fue un buen paseo familiar- dijo María tratando de proteger a su hijo.

-No es eso, María, es que ya estoy harto de que esos dos se unan para hacer cosas malvadas en mis narices- dijo Rodolfo.

-Nada malo ha pasado por venir aquí- razonó su ex esposa.

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, el caso es que llevamos horas caminando y todo para lños caprichos de mi padre- dijo Rodolfo -Además te repito que odio que Manny también confabule para ayudarlo a salirse con la suya-. Dicho esto, todos emprendieron el regreso al hotel.

Manny se sentía sumamente triste por que las cosas hubieran terminado de esa forma y Frida lo notó. Aunque seguía molesta, decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de animarlo. Se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, Manny se sintió reconfortado con el gesto y le dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Gracias Frida- dijo Manny.

-No hay porque, Manny- respondió.

-En verdad siento que nuestras vacaciones llegaran a esto- siguió el niño.

-No te preocupes, ahora solo hay que ver cómo hacemos que tu papá se calme y… Manny- dijo Frida con un repentino tono de desconcierto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Manny extrañado.

-¿Dónde está tu papá…y tu mamá…y Granpapi… y Zoe?- preguntó Frida mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Cómo donde?, están justo ahí… ¡No están!- dijo Manny alterado.

Efectivamente, todos excepto ellos habían desaparecido y sin darse cuenta se habían salido del camino de regreso a la civilización. No tenían idea de donde se encontraban, solo podían ver una gigantesca extensión de bosque rodeándolos y aprisionándolos. En otras palabras, estaban perdidos.

Continuará………


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, por fin estoy terminando otra tediosa semana de clases, estoy cansado, malhumorado, me duele la cabeza y solo quiero caer en mi cama como tronco y no despertar en un buen rato. Pero primero quise traerles el cuarto capítulo de la historia. Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios, ya saben que agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, creanme que es la mejor recompensa que puedo recibir por escribir estas cosas extrañas.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

Petroglifos

Capítulo 4: La Noche de los Gritos

Los dos niños estaban sumamente preocupados por la terrible situación en la que se encontraban, no solo habían perdido a todos los demás, sino que tampoco sabían dónde estaban. Lo más desconcertante era que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de cuando se habían extraviado, era como si el bosque les quisiera jugar una mala broma.

Lo peor de todo era que las horas pasaban y no faltaba mucho tiempo para que la oscuridad de la noche los alcanzara. Definitivamente ese era uno de los peores días de sus jóvenes vidas, perdidos, solos, con hambre, frío y a merced de las peligrosas alimañas que pudieran habitar por los alrededores.

-Manny, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntaba Frida aterrada.

-Tranquila, solo debemos encontrar el sendero por el que veníamos y seguirlo hasta llegar con los demás… de todos modos ellos deben estar buscándonos ahora mismo- dijo Manny en tono tranquilizador, aunque en el fondo él no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

Entonces una pequeña idea surgió en la mente de Manny. Era un hecho que se encontraban completamente perdidos pero seguramente sería más fácil encontrar el camino de regreso si El Tigre lo intentaba. El chico giró su hebilla y se transformó, entonces tomó a Frida por la cintura y usando sus garras extensibles comenzaron a avanzar por entre los árboles.

Para su decepción el sendero que los llevaría de vuelta al hotel no aparecía por ningún lado, sin mencionar que tampoco había ni rastro de los demás. Lo único que podían ver era vegetación, únicamente montones de árboles y arbustos que a cada segundo lucían cada vez más siniestros. Entonces la atención de ambos niños fue distraída tan rápido como un golpe, en realidad, literalmente como un golpe. Ambos acababan de estrellarse contra un objeto duro que los hizo caer al suelo y sentir un tremendo dolor en la cabeza.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Frida levantándose y sobándose la frente.

Manny también se encontraba adolorido pero a diferencia de ella, él no decía nada. Solo se había quedado mirando anonadado algo detrás de Frida. La niña le preguntó que sucedía pero su amigo no respondía, finalmente decidió voltearse a ver qué era lo que captaba toda la atención del muchacho. Entonces descubrió la razón por la que Manny se había distraído, la cosa con la que se habían estrellado segundos atrás era nada más y nada menos que el segundo petroglifo.

Igual que antes, instintivamente los dos retrocedieron lo más que sus lastimados cuerpos les permitían. Esas piedras tenían un aire imponente que les helaba la sangre, eran impresionantes y hasta elegantes, es verdad, pero conservaban algo terrorífico y maligno que por lo visto solo ellos dos notaban.

-Manny, esto no me gusta nada- dijo Frida.

-A mi tampoco, mejor vámonos de aquí- respondió Manny a lo que Frida asintió.

Para su mala suerte, justo en ese momento todo se oscureció, la noche había llegado. Las pocas reservas de valor de Manny se habían ido y los dos prefirieron continuar caminando, lo que menos deseaban era encontrarse con otro petroglifo. La leyenda que Zoe les había contado no hacía otra cosas que ponerlos más nerviosos y el haberse topado con otra de esas endemoniadas piedras los hacía sentir vulnerables.

-¿Sabes Frida?, no creo que logremos encontrar nada con esta oscuridad- dijo Manny.

-Yo tampoco, ¿Qué propones?- preguntó Frida.

-No me gusta nada la idea, pero creo que lo mejor será buscar un refugio para pasar la noche- respondió Manny.

Por la expresión de Frida, Manny dedujo que ella tampoco estaba encantada con la idea, pero no había remedio y lo que el chico proponía parecía ser lo más sensato por hacer en esos momentos. Después de un rato de trabajo duro finalmente pudieron improvisar una sencilla casa de campaña con ramas y hojas. No era una obra maestra, pero serviría para protegerlos del frío y la humedad por esa noche.

Manny consiguió encender una fogata y en poco tiempo ambos chicos ya estaban frente a ella tratando de calentarse. Manny lucía ahora bastante triste y Frida lo notó.

-Manny, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la niña.

-No, todo esto es mi culpa, yo fui quien te metió en esto y ahora no sé cómo sacarnos de este lío- respondió Manny.

-Vamos, ya no vale la pena lamentarnos por eso, además ya no estoy enojada contigo- contestó Frida -¿Y te digo algo?, si tenía que perderme en este horrible bosque con alguien me alegra que haya sido contigo-.

Manny se sonrojó un poco y le dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga –Yo también lo creo así- respondió.

Una hora después decidieron que era hora de dormir un poco, sin duda les esperaba un largo día al amanecer y necesitarían de todas sus energías para salir de ese embrollo. Frida fue la primera en caer profundamente dormida y Manny decidió taparla con su chaqueta negra para evitarle el frío. El muchacho se acostó junto a su amiga mirándola con ternura y lentamente se fue quedando dormido con la esperanza de que al día siguiente todo fuera mejor.

Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar de ese espeluznante bosque, Granpapi caminaba bastante fastidiado junto a Zoe Aves. Los dos buscaban a sus demás compañeros desde hacía varias horas ya que también se había perdido sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

-Maldita sea, ¿Dónde se habrán metido?- decía Zoe.

-Niña, no nos ayudas para nada quejándote todo el tiempo- le decía Granpapi.

-Tan cerca que estaba de obtener esa roca y me tengo que perder en este horrible lugar con el tipo que dejó a mi abuela en el altar- se volvió a quejar Zoe.

-¿Tu abuela?, ¿altar?, ¿acaso eres la nieta de Guajolota?- preguntó Granpapi –Eso significa que tu eres la Cuervo Negra-

Zoe solo le dirigió una mirada asesina que comprobó su verdadera identidad. Ahora Granpapi entendía muchas cosas.

-Ya se me hacía raro que tu también buscaras los petroglifos- dijo Granpapi.

-Eso no importa, lo que me preocupa es que la primera cosa de la leyenda ya ocurrió- contestó Zoe con un tono un poco asustado.

-¿Hablas de la parte donde todos nos perdemos en el bosque como por arte de magia?, tranquila, debió ser una coincidencia, además sabes que "los 6" no se activarán hasta que alguien encuentre el segundo petroglifo- dijo Granpapi.

-Sí, supongo que tiene razón- contestó Zoe.

Al decir esto último ambos le dieron una mirada al primer petroglifo que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Resulta que ellos no se habían alejado tanto del lugar donde habían empezado, claro que eso no quitaba el hecho de que también estaban perdidos.

-La leyenda no puede ser cierta del todo- dijo Granpapi.

-¿Entonces por qué vino a buscarlos?- preguntó Zoe.

-Creo la parte de que poseen propiedades mágicas que podrían ayudarnos a hacer el mal, pero la otra parte se me hace muy inverosímil- respondió el anciano.

En ese momento, el grabado del petroglifo comenzó a brillar en un perturbador color rojo sangre. Zoe y Granpapi se quedaron viendo el espectáculo de luces a la vez que sus ojos se cristalizaban de terror.

-Si no mal recuerdo…la parte de la leyenda que no cree empieza así ¿no?- dijo Zoe con la voz entrecortada.

Granpapi no contestó, solo siguió mirando la escena, estupefacto. El brillo rojo se extendió a varios kilómetros a la redonda despertando a Manny y a Frida, quienes por fin habían logrado conciliar el sueño.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Manny viendo la luz roja que surgía a la distancia.

Por respuesta solo obtuvo los desgarradores sonidos de Granpapi y Zoe gritando de horror acompañados por una horrible risa maléfica que resonaba en los oídos de los niños a tal grado que los dos tuvieron que cubrírselos para soportar el nefasto ruido.

Escuchar eso era tan aterrador y doloroso que los pocos segundos que duró fueron como una eternidad para los pequeños. Una vez que todo terminó una repentina paz regresó al lugar, ya no había ningún sonido, ni el de los grillos cantándole a la noche. Manny y Frida se levantaron nerviosos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Frida casi en un susurro.

-No tengo idea, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- respondió Manny.

Si los chicos se hubieran encontrado a tan solo unos kilómetros más al norte habrían comprobado que ese perturbador presentimiento no era mal infundado. Puesto que se habrían encontrado con la terrible escena de Zoe Aves tirada boca arriba respirando apresuradamente y con la mirada perdida hacia el gigantesco petroglifo frente a ella, cuyo grabado había sido reemplazado por la aterrorizada imagen del ahora desaparecido Granpapi.

Continuará………


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, pues al estar casi terminando la semana de examenes decidí publicar de una vez el quinto capítulo. Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer esto y por dejarme sus reviews, en verdad espero que les guste este capítulo.

Aunque ya lo saben tengo que decirlo. El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

Petroglifos

Capítulo 5: La Maldición se Desata.

Finalmente la reconfortante luz del amanecer llegó y el bosque de Lanfeld recuperaba su aspecto agradable. El canto de los Quetzales y el suave susurro de los riachuelos hacía casi imposible creer que a tan solo unas horas antes todo ese lugar había sido una verdadera casa del terror. Y eso que una gran parte del grupo no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

En alguna otra parte del bosque, Rodolfo y María caminaban desesperados buscando a los otros. Ambos se encontraban sumamente preocupados por el incierto destino de su hijo y sus acompañantes, ni siquiera sabían bien cuando se habían perdido y luego de los horripilantes gritos y el juego de luces que habían presenciado la noche anterior estaban mucho más inseguros.

-Por Dios, Rodolfo, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntaba María alterada.

-No te preocupes, seguro que los demás están bien- respondió Rodolfo.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?, después de lo de anoche ya nada me tranquiliza, siento como si algo terrible hubiera pasado- dijo María.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también tengo esa sensación, este no es un bosque ordinario. Pero debemos tener fe- dijo Rodolfo en un tono tranquilizador.

En verdad a María la hacía sentir mucho mejor tener el apoyo de su ex esposo, pero definitivamente no estaría completamente feliz hasta volver a ver a su hijo, su ex suegro y a las dos niñas que los acompañaban. Extrañamente desde que se habían topado con el primer petroglifo se había dado cuenta de que Manny y Frida parecían haber percibido algo que los atemorizó, ahora creía entender que había sido.

Recordaba que desde que Manny era pequeño, él siempre había sido muy sensible a ese tipo de cosas, en el pasado se habían suscitado ciertas anécdotas en las que Manny había presentido hechos funestos como asesinatos y enfermedades. Nunca le había dado importancia pero ahora se le hacía demasiada coincidencia la expresión de su hijo y que de pronto se perdieran en un bosque donde cosas extrañas pasaban.

Otra cosa que la inquietaba era la reacción de Granpapi, a diferencia de Manny, el viejo se había mostrado absolutamente feliz al hallar el petroglifo. Incluso había mostrado una expresión malvada digna de cualquier villano que ha encontrado lo que buscaba. Y si Granpapi quería ir a ese nefasto bosque por esas piedras entonces los dichosos petroglifos eran mucho más de lo que aparentaban.

-Oye Rodolfo, estuve pensando eso de los petroglifos- dijo María.

-¿Si?- preguntó Rodolfo

-Sí, y no creo que se traten de unas piedras enormes solamente, quiero decir, ambos conocemos a Granpapi y sabemos que si anda tras ellos no debe ser para nada bueno- razonó María.

-Muy cierto, ¿pero que podría hacer papi con unas cuantas rocas?- preguntó Rodolfo.

-No tengo idea, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, este no es un bosque ordinario- contestó María.

-¿Crees que los petroglifos tienen algo sobrenatural?- siguió Rodolfo.

-Pues, Manny y Frida se alteraron cuando estuvimos cerca de uno de ellos- dijo María.

-Ya veo, pues no sé si aquí hay algo referente con los muertos o la magia, pero definitivamente este viaje no fue una buena idea- terminó Rodolfo.

Los dos adultos siguieron caminando internándose cada vez más en el bosque, las horas pasaba y el hambre y la sed comenzaban a complicarles más la ya difícil tarea de andar vagando por esos rumbos. Era realmente frustrante caminar tanto y no llegar a ninguna parte, sin mencionar que ni siquiera sabían si en verdad estaban avanzando, todo el lugar era exactamente igual y en más de una ocasión les había parecido estar caminando en círculos.

Luego de mucho tiempo de caminar llegó nuevamente la noche y ambos adultos decidieron acampar ahí por esa ocasión. Afortunadamente lograron encontrar una cueva de buen tamaño para pasar la noche, era algo muy oportuno tomando en cuenta la fuerte tormenta que acababa de desatarse.

Mientras tanto, en alguna otra parte del bosque, Zoe Aves acababa de despertar del ligero desmayo que había sufrido. Al recordar el terrible evento que había sucedido comenzó a correr desesperadamente buscando a los demás, sabía que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder y tenía que advertirles antes de que la maldición cobrara una víctima más.

El mayor problema era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde dirigirse y con la llegada de la noche las cosas se hacían todavía mas difíciles. La niña estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, se arrepentía completamente de haber ido a ese endemoniado lugar, ya no tenía ninguna duda de que los petroglifos en verdad estaban malditos y que su crueldad se estaba desatando sobre todos ellos.

Su preocupación se hizo aún más grande cuando un intenso y maligno resplandor rojo apareció en el cielo justo sobre ella. Zoe se quedó mirando aquel resplandor aterrada, sabía lo que esa luz significaba, la próxima víctima estaba a punto de ser atrapada por los espíritus malvados que habitaban sobre ese bosque.

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, el cansancio comenzaba a invadirla y un incómodo dolor en el pecho apareció de repente. Zoe no podría llegar a ningún lado si continuaba así, por lo que decidió olvidar la promesa que le había hecho a su madre y a su Granmami antes de irse de vacaciones de cuidar su identidad a como diera lugar. Ya sin importarle nada más se convirtió en La Cuervo Negra y comenzó a volar y a lanzar rayos láser al cielo con la esperanza de que alguno de los otros la viera.

Para su fortuna, los rayos fueron vistos a la distancia por Manny y Frida, quienes ya se encontraban instalándose para pasar otra noche en ese sitio. Ambos niños se habían confundido al principio por los rayos puesto que antes habían visto también el resplandor rojo que tanto había alarmado a Zoe.

-¿Ya viste eso Frida?- preguntó Manny señalando el punto del cual salían los rayos.

-Sí, ¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntó Frida.

-No lo sé, esos rayos se parecen a los láser que dispara la Parvada de Furia, pero dudo que alguna de ellas se encuentre aquí en este momento- dijo Manny.

-Se que sonará raro, pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a ver?- preguntó Frida.

-Me parece bien, si son ellas será mejor estar con unas súper villanas a estar solos en este sitio de penumbras- respondió Manny.

-Pero hay que darnos prisa, sea lo que sea se está alejando- dijo Frida.

Los dos amigos se levantaron y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el sitio donde estaba Zoe. Mientras tanto, Rodolfo ya estaba profundamente dormido acostado en un extremo de la cueva donde se habían refugiado. María se encontraba sentada del otro extremo mirando el exterior de la cueva, aunque en realidad no podía ver más allá de unos pocos metros de distancia debido a la lluvia.

En ese momento un fuerte relámpago cayó cerca de donde ella estaba causando un ensordecedor sonido e iluminando por completo la cueva. María se sobresaltó con el relámpago y se cubrió los oídos para evitar escuchar el trueno, sin embargo ni ese desgarrador ruido evitó que la mujer notara una especie de dibujo en una de las paredes de la cueva.

María se acercó al ahora oscuro lugar y comenzó a tocar la pared con las manos para sentir lo que había, era la única forma de saber tomando en cuenta que la luz del relámpago solo había iluminado el sitio por unos segundos. Después de andar tanteando un poco en la oscuridad finalmente comprobó que en esa pared había algo, un relieve.

-No puede ser, ¿acaso este es otro petroglifo?- se preguntó así misma María.

No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de pensar en su pregunta, puesto que en ese momento el resplandor rojo llegó volando hasta la cueva, entró y se impactó en la pared haciendo que la figura gravada sobre ella comenzara a brillar. Entonces María comprobó que se trataba de un petroglifo al ver claramente la figura prehispánica sobre él.

La temperatura bajó aún más y María sintió un horror indescriptible. Una risa maligna se escuchó y claramente se pudo ver una luminosa y huesuda mano saliendo del petroglifo. La mano resplandecía a tal grado que solo se podía notar su silueta, entonces sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre Rodolfo y lo tomó por la pierna.

El adulto despertó inmediatamente y al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría comenzó a gritar aterrado y a tratar de liberarse de ese maléfico agarre. María trató de sujetar a su ex marido pero fue inútil, la monstruosa mano era demasiado fuerte y luego de una risa maligna mas, jaló al héroe dentro de la roca, la cual cambió su grabado por el de la imagen de un temeroso White Pantera.

-¡Rodolfo!- gritó María no creyendo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Continuará………


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, éstoy mas que feliz por el alegre hecho de que por fin acabron mis examenes y no reporbé ninguna materia... cosa que de seguro dirán "¿y eso a mi qué?", jeje, pero ni modo, se los quise comentar.

Bueno, en este capítulo me quise basar mas que nada en lo dramatico, a ver que les parece, de todos modos cualquier cosa, sugerencia, mentada, etc, me la pueden decir. Y pues ya saben que El Tigre es de Sandra y Jorge.

Petroglifos

Capítulo 6: Las Cartas Sobre la Mesa

María acababa de entrar en una de sus clásicas crisis respiratorias al ver con sus propios ojos como su ex marido había sido absorbido por aquel petroglifo. El horror y la desesperación se habían apoderado por completo de ella y sin más, comenzó a gritar histéricamente pidiendo ayuda, aunque en el fondo sabía que en ese lugar era poco probable que alguien la escuchara.

Pese a la lluvia, la mujer salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cueva y corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin un rumbo fijo, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era alejarse lo antes posible de esa endemoniada piedra maléfica que tanto miedo le provocaba. No sabía qué hacer ahora, no quería pensar en abandonar a Rodolfo a su suerte donde quiera que estuviese en ese momento, todo había sido tan repentino y aterrador.

Por si no fuera suficiente lo que estaba sufriendo, un nuevo pensamiento cruzó por su mente como una ráfaga y esta reciente idea la llenó aún más de una angustia sobre humana. ¿Qué tal si Rodolfo no era la única víctima?, ¿Qué tal si Manny, Frida, Granpapi o Zoe también habían sufrido ese cruel destino? No podía soportarlo más, quería convencerse de que todo eso no era más que una inmunda pesadilla, pero por desgracia no era así. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su refugio y comenzó a correr hacia lo desconocido en busca de alguien que pudiera auxiliarla.

Mientras, en otra parte de aquella selva, Manny y Frida avanzaban lo más rápido que podían para llegar hasta el sitio del cual provenían los rayos que habían captado su atención momento antes. Los dos amigos habían coincidido en un extraño presentimiento de que algo malo había ocurrido y que debían llegar a su destino cuanto antes, mientras más rápido salieran de aquella oscura selva sería mejor para todos, pero lo primero que debían hacer era encontrar a los demás.

-Descuida Frida, ya casi llegamos- decía Manny para animar a su compañera.

-Que bueno, ya no aguanto los pies- se quejó Frida.

-Tranquila, creo que ya logro divisar a quien quiera que está lanzando esos rayos… Pero, si es, ¡La Cuervo Negra!- dijo Manny a la vez que sus ojos se agrandaban y una pequeña sonrisa boba se asomaba por su cara.

-¡Manny!, te recuerdo que aún estamos perdidos en esta selva de perdición- le dijo Frida fastidiada por la aparición de la chica.

-¿Eh?, claro, lo siento. ¿Pero qué andará haciendo la Cuervo por aquí?- dijo Manny.

-Sea lo que sea más vale que no esté por aquí el resto de la parvada- contestó Frida.

En ese momento Zoe se percató de la presencia de los muchachos y con una gran sonrisa bajó hasta donde ellos estaban. Frida se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente mientras que Manny se quedaba quito mirando a la muchacha dirigirse a ellos.

-**¡Manny!**... Frida…qué bueno que los encuentro- dijo Zoe.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cuervo?- preguntó Manny.

-Eso no importa, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes- dijo la Cuervo alterada.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no me iré de aquí sin mi familia- dijo Manny.

-No hay tiempo- siguió la Cuervo.

-Aunque no lo haya, tengo que encontrar a mis padres y a mi Granpapi- dijo Manny.

Para sorpresa de los muchachos, la expresión de la niña villana cambió a una de tristeza y lástima por Manny. Sin que pudieran hacer nada, La Cuervo se le acercó a Manny y le puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Lo siento Manny, pero tu Granpapi ya no va a regresar- dijo Zoe tristemente.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Manny preocupado.

-Temo que tu Granpapi fue absorbido por uno de los petroglifos- contestó Zoe.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Manny comenzando a alterarse.

-Lo se porque… yo estaba ahí- dijo Zoe a la vez que les revelaba a ambos su identidad.

Los dos niños se quedaron perplejos ante la imagen de Zoe Aves, las sospechas de Frida habían resultado ciertas, pero eso no era lo que más perturbaba a Manny.

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡tú eres la Cuervo Negra!- saltó Frida.

-Sí, lo soy- dijo Zoe fríamente.

-Bueno, ya discutiremos eso luego. Por ahora quiero que me expliques eso de que un petroglifo atrapó a Granpapi- dijo Manny.

-Lo lamento, todo es mi culpa, cuando los convencí de venir aquí no les dije toda la verdad- dijo Zoe.

-Que novedad- dijo Frida sarcasticamente recibiendo una mirada de odio de la chica Aves -Zoe nos mintió, ¿quien lo hubiera imaginado?-

-Continúa- dijo Manny ignorando a su amiga.

-Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta…soy una súper villana. Hace una semana mi madre y mi abuela me encomendaron venir aquí y robarme los petroglifos para sus diabólicos fines- dijo Zoe.

-¿Para que los quieren?- preguntó Manny.

-La leyenda que les conté sobre los guerreros traidores era cierta, sin embargo omití un detalle que no creí que fuera verdad. Los petroglifos están ocultos de la civilización y una vez que dos o más de ellos son descubiertos entonces la maldición que reside sobre ellos caerá sobre quien se haya atrevido a buscarlos. Esas piedras son más de lo que aparentan, tienen vida propia y son capaces de absorber seres vivos y aprisionarlos eternamente- explicó Zoe.

Manny y Frida se quedaron estupefactos ante las palabras de Zoe. La angustia que había dentro de sus pensamientos se incrementó rápidamente. Frida notó que una pequeña lágrima se asomaba por uno de los ojos de Manny al enterarse lo que le había ocurrido a Granpapi.

-No es cierto, ¿eso significa que Granpapi está... perdido?- dijo Manny.

-Lamento decirte que sí, yo misma vi cuando el petroglifo lo absorbió- dijo Zoe.

-¡¿Y entonces por qué no hiciste nada?!- saltó Manny furioso por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡No fue mi culpa, una vez que la maldición se ha desatado ya nadie puede detenerla!- se defendió Zoe –Además eso no es lo más importante, todos estamos en peligro, antes de encontrarlos vi la energía de uno de los petroglifos buscando a otra víctima para absorber-

-¿Eso significa que…?- preguntó Frida.

-Así es, cualquiera puede ser el próximo- dijo Zoe.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Manny.

En ese momento escucharon un grito de terror muy cerca de donde ellos estaban. Manny y las dos niñas buscaron el remitente de aquel grito y descubrieron a María gritando y corriendo como si el mismo demonio la persiguiera.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Manny llamando la atención de María, la mirada de ambos se iluminó.

-¡Mijo!, ¡Frida y Zoe!, que alegría que estén bien- dijo María.

La mujer corrió hasta donde estaban los niños y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Manny intentó darle un abrazo a su madre pero ella simplemente los tomó a todos por el brazo y siguió corriendo.

-No hay tiempo, ¡corran!- dijo María.

-¿Pero qué…?- intentó preguntar Manny mas no fue necesario, con solo una mirada atrás descubrió un haz de luz roja flotando y persiguiéndolos. En medio de aquel resplandor se podía percibir la cara de un esqueleto mirándolos de forma perversa y una risa sepulcral llegó pronto a sus oídos.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- preguntó Frida alarmada.

-¡Son ellos, vienen por nosotros!- gritó Zoe.

Nadie necesitó más explicaciones, lo único que debían saber era lo preciso que era huir de ahí cuanto antes. Los cuatro siguieron avanzando lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían mientras que esa fantasmagórica figura estaba cada vez más cerca. La tensión era demasiada, podían sentir el frío aliento de la muerte en su nuca e incluso lograron escuchar un débil "no podrán escapar" mientras se internaban mas y mas en la selva.

Luego de unos momentos llegaron hasta un risco, era demasiado grande para saltarlo y tan alto como para garantizar una muerte segura en caso de caer en el. En uno de los lados había un viejo tronco que cruzaba el risco y el cual se había convertido en su única opción de escape.

-¡Vámos, es nuestra unica esperanza!- dijo María.

Primero cruzó Frida seguida por Zoe. Una vez que las dos niñas estuvieron a salvo, Manny y María intentaron cruzar. Por desgracia, el tronco estaba demasiado viejo y carcomido que no soportó el peso de ambos partiéndose en dos. Manny logró convertirse en El Tigre y usar una de sus garras para sujetarse mientras que con la otra tomó a su madre por el brazo para evitar que cayera.

Estaba a salvo de la caída pero el espectro del petroglifo aún iba tras ellos, al darse cuenta de la posición de Manny y María se abalanzó sobre ellos riendo aún más fuerte. María comprendió entonces que no había escape posible y tuvo que tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida.

-Manny, salgan de aquí y sálvense- dijo María.

-No me iré sin ti mamá- dijo Manny.

-Perdóname, mijo, te amo- dijo María dedicándole una triste sonrisa que le dijo a Manny lo que planeaba su madre.

-No- dijo Manny casi en un susurro.

Entonces María se soltó del agarre de su hijo y comenzó a caer por el abismo ante los desesperados ojos de Manny. La caída no fue muy larga, de hecho ni siquiera llegó al fondo, pues el espectro voló hasta donde estaba ella y la atrapó con su boca como si la hubiera devorado. Después de eso tanto María como el fantasma se esfumaron en el aire.

-**¡Mamaaaaaaaaá!**- gritó Manny sollozando por lo que acababa de ver.

Frida y Zoe lo ayudaron a subir y lo pusieron a salvo, mas el niño solo se quedó recostado a un lado del risco llorando desconsoladamente. Frida iba a intentar decirle algo para animarlo, pero Zoe la detuvo.

-Es mejor dejarlo solo un momento- dijo Zoe en tono comprensivo.

-Pero él es mi amigo- dijo Frida.

-Estará bien, solo necesita tiempo- dijo Zoe.

Frida lo meditó unos momentos y finalmente asintió. Ambas niñas se apartaron unos metros dejando al muchacho desahogar su dolor.

Continuará………

Lo se, lo se, soy un desgraciado malnacido que le encanta fregarle la vida a los personajes, pero bueeeeeeeno. Espero que les haya gustado. Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, por fin llegó el momento de publicar este capítulo pero antes que nada quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga "La Tigresa dj" por todo su apoyo y por haber tenido la amabilidad de publicar mi fanfic "Emisario del inframundo" en su metroflog. En verdad aprecio que use si tiempo y su espacio para ayudarme a que mi historia llegue a mas personas fuera de fanfiction. Dicho esto, aquí los dejo para que lean, también saben que agradezco mucho sus reviews. Espero que este capítulo les guste.

Ya no se ni para que digo que El Tigre es de Sandra y Jorge, de todos modos todos lo sabemos. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Petroglifos

Capítulo 7: El Rostro del Mal

Los chicos se encontraban acampando a un lado del abismo, era nuevamente de noche y una pequeña fogata brillaba cerca de ellos. Manny aún se encontraba bastante perturbado por lo que le había pasado a su madre, sin embargo eso no había impedido que ayudara a sus compañeras a instalarse ahí.

Ya llevaban algunas horas sin decirse absolutamente nada, ninguno se atrevía a iniciar una conversación y el ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso. Manny se la pasaba contemplando el cielo estrellado con expresión pensativa, por su parte Zoe solo intentaba evitar el contacto visual con ambos. Frida era la que se sentía más incómoda con todo eso, luego de unos momentos ya no pudo soportar más, si nadie iba a hablar tendría que obligarlos.

-Bueno… ¿y que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Frida.

Zoe le dedicó una mirada de fastidio mientras que Manny se quedó viendo al cielo ignorando por completo a su amiga.

-Creo que debemos esperar a que Manny se sienta mejor- dijo finalmente Zoe.

-Descuiden… ya estoy bien- les dijo Manny secamente sin mirarlas. Ambas sabían que el muchacho estaba sufriendo mucho y que solo decía eso para no causarles más problemas. Sin embargo también estaban conscientes de la importancia que tenía salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Creo que lo mejor será buscar a White Pantera- dijo Zoe.

-Sí, seguramente con él estaremos a salvo y…- intentó decir Frida.

-No tiene caso, seguramente también a él lo atraparon- dijo Manny.

-Vamos, no seas tan pesimista- lo reprendió Frida.

-No soy pesimista, pero es por lógica. Por lo que veo todos nos perdimos en parejas, Zoe estaba con Granpapi y mi mamá debió estar con papá. Y él no estaba cuando encontramos a mamá- dijo Manny.

Frida y Zoe bajaron la mirada decepcionadas, lo que había dicho el muchacho tenía mucho sentido después de todo. Les gustara o no… estaban solos. Lo que más les preocupaba era que si los Rivera, experimentados y adultos guerreros, no habían podido escapar del poder de los petroglifos. ¿Entonces qué posibilidades tenían ellos?

-Este es el fin- dijo Frida totalmente deprimida y resignada.

-Tal vez, pero supongo que al menos podemos ponérselas difícil a esos demonios- dijo Manny levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndoles una triste sonrisa a las chicas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Zoe.

-Pues que tal vez deberíamos intentar escapar y no darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente- dijo Manny.

-No veo que caso tiene, de todos modos esas cosas nos van a encontrar y atrapar- contestó Zoe en un tono pesimista.

-¿Crees acaso que es mejor sentarnos y esperar a que vengan por nosotros?, no sé tú pero esa no es la forma en la que yo quiero terminar- respondió Manny.

-¿Y crees que yo tenía pensado acabar mi vida en una mugrosa selva maldita absorbida por unas ridículas piedras? Claro que no, pero seamos realistas, ya nada puede salvarnos- dijo Zoe.

-Pero Zoe…-

-¿O qué?, ¿acaso tú tienes un plan para sacarnos de aquí y salvarnos?- preguntó Zoe comenzando a desesperarse

-¡No!, en verdad dudo que a estas alturas haya algo que podamos hacer para evitar nuestro horrible destino, pero prefiero terminar peleando contra esas cosas a dejar que me atrapen sin oponer resistencia- dijo Manny.

-Claro, ¿y cómo piensas pelear con ellos?, por si no lo has notado estamos tratando con espectros incorpóreos. Aunque lo intentáramos no podremos dañarlos con nuestras armas- dijo Zoe tratando de calmarse.

Bueno, yo solo decía- dijo Manny derrotado.

-¿Ves?, si esos demonios fueran sólidos al menos tendríamos algo que atacar y tal vez por un milagro podríamos vencerlos, pero no así- dijo Zoe.

-¿Saben?, tal vez no sea de ese modo. Nuestros enemigos no son completamente fantasmales- dijo Frida quien solo había estado escuchando la conversación.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Manny.

-Pues, a que los fantasmas son espíritus, si. Pero los petroglifos son tan sólidos como nosotros. Tal vez podríamos atacar a los petroglifos y… destruirlos- dijo la niña de pelo azul.

-¡Eso es!, ¡si destruimos a los petroglifos seguramente acabaremos con esos espectros!- dijo Manny alegremente.

-¿Crees que lo logremos?- dijo Zoe con un ligero tono de esperanza en su voz.

-Nada perdemos con intentarlo- dijo Manny extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, gesto que Zoe aceptó.

Por raro que fuera, Frida no se molestó por esto, pareciera que los hechos recientes hubieran apaciguado sus celos. Las dos chicas y Manny comenzaron a caminar tratando de regresar, pero esta vez no trataban de huir, sino de encontrar nuevamente los petroglifos y hacerlos pedazos.

Lamentablemente tendrían que rodear el barranco en busca de una manera de cruzarlo, de lo contrario no podrían lograr su objetivo. Manny encabezaba la expedición seguido de cerca por Frida y unos cuantos metros más atrás caminaba Zoe. Quien los conociera no podría creer que los tres estuvieran trabajando juntos, unidos para un mismo fin, pues todos sabían que lo mejor era estar así. Los petroglifos no tardarían en atacar después de todo.

Era realmente impresionante la longitud del abismo, como si una gigantesca serpiente hubiera reptado por esos rumbos y hubiera dejado aquel camino de rocas. Lentamente los muchachos comenzaron a fatigarse, sus piernas ya les dolían de tanto caminar y un frío intenso se hizo presente en el ambiente.

De repente los tres sintieron algo… algo desagradable. Era como si la muerte misma los estuviera vigilando y se preparara para tomar sus almas y llevarlas a los mismísimos infiernos. Se sentían como una inocente gacela a punto de ser masacrada por un poderoso León. Sabían lo que era, de que se trataba. Ojalá solo fuera un León, pero estaban conscientes de que era algo mucho mas poderoso, fiero y malvado.

Manny se detuvo de golpe, ya no podía seguir caminando, era el momento. El chico dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con sus compañeras. Con una seña les indicó que se quedaran juntas y que se colocaran detrás de él, las niñas obedecieron. Se quedaron unos instantes mirando hacia todas partes, estaban horrorizados, solo querían que todo pasara rápido, fuera lo que fuera.

Entonces, como si una mano gigantesca lo cubriera, el sol se apagó. Era un eclipse total que llenó de penumbras el lugar dejando a los chicos aún más desprotegidos. Luego de eso el sonido de pisadas, grandes y pesadas pisadas dirigiéndose a ellos. Una pequeña niebla cubrió el suelo haciendo imposible saber donde terminaba el suelo y empezaba el barranco.

Finalmente lo vieron, una figura vestida como un sacerdote azteca se dirigía a ellos. En una mano portaba una enorme cuchilla lista para hacerlos pedazos. Medía unos dos metros de alto y era tan delgada como un esqueleto… porque de hecho eso era, un esqueleto sin piel ni músculos. Sus ojos eran como dos carbones ardiendo y un asqueroso líquido negro brotaba de su nariz y boca. Los tres casi se desmayaron al ver tal monstruosidad, pero algo en su interior los impulsó a seguir firmes. Manny se transformó en El Tigre y sacando sus garras se preparó para la inminente batalla. Zoe por su parte se convirtió en la Cuervo Negra y Frida… se quedó parada buscando una patata que la ayudara en esos momentos como aquella vez que se había convertido en la Tigresa.

El fantasma los miró fijamente y sin previo aviso lanzó un grito tan desgarrador como miles de ratas chillando dentro de sus oídos. Los tres se asuntaron y descontrolaron por este sonido, el cual era un grito de batalla. El esqueleto tomó su cuchilla con ambas manos y comenzó a agitarlo en todas direcciones con la esperanza de partir en dos a uno de ellos de un solo tajo. Manny y Zoe retrocedieron unos pasos y luego Zoe le lanzó al fantasma unos cuantos láseres, los cuales no le hicieron ni cosquillas al monstruo.

Manny trataba de acercarse lo suficiente como para darle un zarpazo con sus garras, pero el modo en que esa cosa movía su cuchilla no le permitía hacerlo. El miedo se apoderó nuevamente de ellos y antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraban al borde del peñasco, acorralados por aquel espectro. Manny miró a sus amigas y sin necesidad de palabras entendió que todos solo querían escapar de ahí cuanto antes. Pero por desgracia solo había una salida.

-Ni modo, chicas, o nos morimos despedazados por esa cosa o nos morimos por la caída- dijo Manny.

-No puedes hablar en serio, Manny- dijo Frida.

-¡Les dije que este era nuestro fin!- gritó Zoe alterada a la vez que la calavera les lanzaba un tajo de su cuchilla y los hacía caer al vacío. Los tres gritaron de terror mientras veían el suelo acercarse cada vez más.

-¡No!, ¡Ya perdí a mamá así!, ¡No volverá a pasar!- se dijo Manny así mismo a la vez que usaba sus garras extensibles para sujetarse de uno de los bordes del barranco y sujetar a ambas niñas, salvandolos a todos de su fatal destino. Todos miraron con horror la distancia a la que habían quedado colgando del suelo, eran solo unos metros. Un segundo mas y seguramente todo habría terminado.

Aliviados llegaron poco a poco al suelo y después de reponerse del susto voltearon hacia el cielo. Apenas se podía ver el inicio del abismo debido a la gran altura de este, sin embargo eso no les impidió ver claramente a aquel fantasma mirándolos fijamente, inexpresivo y despiadado. Luego de unos segundos desapareció. Estaban a salvo por ahora.

Continuará………


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, bueno, creo que ya los hice esperar mucho y aprovechando que mi maestra de Inglés no vino hoy y que tengo como dos horas sin hacer nada pues les dejo de una vez el capítulo. Por ahora no tengo nada que decir así que los dejo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y recuerden que El Tigre es de Sandra y Jorge.

Petroglifos

Capítulo 8: Sola

Habían conseguido escapar por muy poco de aquel espectro petroglifo pero aún así no se sentían tranquilos. Era cierto que seguían vivos, pero el solo pensamiento de que ese monstruo estuviera rondando por los alrededores buscándolos para victimarlos era devastador. Además de que nadie les aseguraba de que ese sujeto era el único enemigo amenazándolos.

Estaban exhaustos, hambrientos, malhumorados y aterrorizados. Era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación parecida y no sabían cómo reaccionar. La única solución había sido escapar hace unos días pero finalmente se habían olvidado de esa opción, era como si esa maléfica selva no quisiera que se fueran y los estuviera manteniendo ahí hasta que los petroglifos los acabaran.

La otra alternativa era la que había propuesto Frida, la de destruir a los petroglifos. Sin embargo hacerlo no era tan fácil como decirlo. Cada una de esas rocas estaba muy bien oculta y por si fuera poco tenían vida propia. Además de que realmente dudaban poder destruirlos con solo sus armas, después de todo eran antiguas reliquias mágicas y oscuras.

Si, era una esperanza muy distante, pero al fin y al cabo era la única que les quedaba. Los tres deseaban aferrarse a esa opción y en caso de salir victoriosos poder terminar con todo eso. Aunque Manny no estaba muy seguro de que pudieran lograrlo y un nuevo aire de pesimismo llegó al chico.

-¿Ahora en que piensas, Manny?- preguntó Frida.

-En nuestro plan, algo me dice que esto va a ser aún mas difícil de lo que ya ha sido- respondió Manny.

-Nadie lo duda, pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora- dijo Zoe.

-Tu tranquilo, estoy segura de que esos petroglifos deben tener un punto débil…además ellos no se esperan lo que vamos a hacerles- dijo nuevamente Frida.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Frida, ¿Por qué crees que esa cosa nos atacó?- reflexionó Manny.

-Porque quieren absorbernos como a los demás- dijo Zoe indiferente.

-No me refiero a eso, sino al porque no nos atacó ese fantasma desde el principio. Los petroglifos estuvieron relativamente tranquilos hasta ayer- dijo Manny.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, el habernos mandado a ese monstruo si fue un ataque directo. No recuerdo que la leyenda lo mencionara- dijo Zoe.

-Tal vez porque somos los últimos, los sobrevivientes- dijo Frida.

-No lo creo, si los adultos no pudieron escapar de ellos antes no había muchas posibilidades de que nosotros lo hubiéramos logrado. No, ese fantasma vino aquí por otra razón, creo que los petroglifos están asustados- dijo el muchacho.

-¿Asustados?, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Frida.

-Por nuestro plan, ellos saben que intentaremos destruirlos- dijo Manny.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Zoe.

-No tanto, recuerda que al fin y al cabo estamos en su territorio. Y por si no se han dado cuenta, esta selva tampoco es normal. Seguramente ellos saben dónde estamos y que estamos haciendo- dijo Manny.

-¿Insinúas que nos están espiando?- preguntó Zoe.

-Toda la selva es un gigantesco espía- terminó Manny haciendo que las dos niñas se desanimaran al comprender la razón que tenía su amigo.

-Entonces no tiene caso seguir con esto, si de todos modos ellos saben lo que vamos a hacer no hay por qué intentarlo- dijo Frida.

-Yo creo lo contrario, ahora más que nunca hay que apresurarnos y atacarlos- dijo Manny –Antes de que ellos nos liquiden a nosotros-.

-¿Pero qué tal si fallamos?, ¿Qué tal si nos atrapan?- preguntó Frida.

-Pues supongo que terminaremos muertos o algo así. Pero al menos habremos intentado hacer algo para salvarnos- dijo Manny.

-Creo que solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo- dijo Zoe.

-Solo piénsenlo así. Los petroglifos nos atacaron para eliminarnos de una vez por todas al enterarse de nuestras intenciones. Zoe nunca escuchó que la leyenda mencionara a ese fantasma, eso significa que somos los primeros en verlo. Somos los primeros en representar un peligro para ellos- dijo Manny en tono tranquilizador.

En ese momento la cara de ambas niñas se iluminó, era cierto lo que decía, ellos eran los primeros en amenazar realmente a los petroglifos. Una péquela luz de esperanza llegó a sus corazones puesto que ahora sabían que los petroglifos no eran invencibles después de todo.

-Tienes razón Manny- dijo Zoe levantándose –Ahora es el momento de atacar-

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Frida al notar que Zoe preparaba sus alas para volar.

-Creo que tendremos más suerte si buscamos a esas nefastas piedras por separado- dijo Zoe animada.

-Estás loca, en estos momentos lo mejor es estar juntos- dijo Frida.

-De hecho creo que Zoe tiene razón, tendrémos mas posibilidades si atacamos por diferentes ángulos- dijo Manny ante la mirada anonadada de Frida –Pero hay que tener algún medio para reencontrarnos en caso necesario-

-Ya he pensado en eso- dijo Zoe mientras sacaba uno de sus láseres y se lo entregaba a Frida –Así como ustedes me encontraron yo podré llegar a ustedes si disparan eso al cielo- dijo Zoe.

-Buena idea, será como un reflector portátil- dijo Frida aún sin creer que le estaba dando la razón a Zoe.

-La chica Aves les dirigió una sonrisa y emprendió el vuelo, no sin antes desearles buena suerte. Manny y Frida la miraron alejarse hasta que se hubiera perdido de vista.

-¿Crees que esté bien?- preguntó Frida

-Descuida, sabe cuidarse… ¿y tú por qué tan preocupada por ella?, creí que la odiabas- dijo Manny.

-¿Qué?... claro… la detesto…pero ser atrapada por los petroglifos… no se lo deseo a nadie- dijo Frida nerviosa.

-Como tú digas- dijo Manny divertido al ver que ese tiempo al menos había servido para disminuir la rivalidad entre las dos chicas.

Ambos comenzaron su propia búsqueda de los petroglifos por su parte. Caminaron durante horas hasta el anochecer, buscaron un lugar para acampar y encendieron una fogata. Los días que llevaban ahí al menos les habían enseñado algo de supervivencia y se sorprendieron al ver lo rápido que ya estaban instalados.

Los dos estaban más tranquilos y por alguna extraña razón no tuvieron problemas para dormir aquella noche. Aunque se preguntaban que estaría haciendo Zoe en esos momentos, algo les decía que ella estaba bien. Sin embargo su momentanea felicidad estaba a punto de terminar.

Mientras los dos niños dormían plácidamente, la raíz de uno de los árboles cercanos comenzaba a moverse como si fuera un tentáculo liberando a un pequeño grupo de escorpiones de aspecto aterrador, los cuales influenciados por una fuerza oscura se dirigieron al campamento de los amigos con un solo objetivo, destruirlos.

Las alimañas se acercaron lentas pero seguras hasta llegar a la primera víctima. Se trataba de Manny, quien estaba tan relajado que ni siquiera sintió las pequeñas patas de los escorpiones recorriendo su cuerpo. El más pequeño de los alacranes, y por consiguiente mas venenoso, se colocó en el pecho del chico muy cerca de su corazón y se dispuso a cumplir su misión.

Cuando Manny se percató de lo que ocurría ya era demasiado tarde. El letal aguijón ya había penetrado en su piel. Frida se despertó de golpe al oír el desgarrador grito de Manny y se llenó de horror al ver a su amigo cubierto por los escorpiones y con uno de ellos inyectando su veneno en su pecho.

La chica se llenó de valor y con un pedazo de madera que tenía cerca comenzó a golpear a los alacranes, quienes huyeron despavoridos. Al final solo quedó el que había picado a Manny pero su ataque terminó al ser aplastado por un golpe de la niña.

Manny se retorcía de dolor tocándose la zona afectada de la cual brotaba un pequeño chorro de sangre y un extraño liquido color negro, sin duda el veneno. Frida se arrodilló junto a él para tratar de ayudarlo pero el miedo y la desesperación no le permitían hacer mucho.

-¡Manny!, ¡No!, ¡por favor!, ¡resiste! **¡Mannyyyy!**-

Continuará………

Si después de esto no me odian entonces ya no se que mas hacer, jeje. Espero que les haya gustado y si no...pues ni modo. Espero pronto poder subir los ultimos capítulos puesto que la historia casi termina, primero quiero adelantar lo mas que se pueda de otro fic que estoy escribiendo. Bueno, por ahora eso es todo, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, como muchos de ustedes ya deben saber, he estado recibiendo muuuuchas amenazas en contra de mi seguridad por mis ocurrencias de tardarme un poquito en subir los capítulos. Algunos me dijeron que si no publicaba el capítulo hoy me haría sufrir las consecuencias, y en verdad no quiero que eso suceda así que por fin les traigo el noveno capítulo. No esperen un capítulo muy interesante esta vez, tengan en cuenta de que cuando lo escribí no tenía mucha inspiración.

Bueno, además de sus amenazas les agradezco sus reviews, me alegra ver que la historia no está tan mal. Ya saben que Jorge y Sandra son los dueños de El Tigre.

Petroglifos

Capítulo 9: La Verdad Descubierta

Frida buscaba desesperadamente la manera de ayudar a Manny, quien poco a poco se ponía peor por la picadura de ese escorpión. ¿Quién iba a decir que una insignificante alimaña como esa podría ser la que pusiera a Manny en peligro mortal? La niña literalmente lloraba de angustia y rogaba al cielo que esa pesadilla pronto terminara.

Manny ahora tenía fiebre y la hinchazón producida por el piquete no hacía otra cosa mas que empeorar, el muchacho se sentía terrible pero trataba de no mostrarlo para no alterar más a su amiga. Incluso fue capaz de reunir fuerzas para sonreírle de manera tranquilizadora. El dolor había disminuido considerablemente pero lo que le preocupaba secretamente a Manny es que ahora tenía unas intensas ganas de dormir. Sabía que eso no podía ser bueno luego de ser picado por un alacrán y que si cerraba sus ojos y se relajaba de más podía no despertar nunca.

-Ay Manny, ¿Qué hago ahora?- preguntó Frida confundida.

-Para empezar, no te alteres- le contestó su amigo con gran dificultad.

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga?- lo reprendió Frida con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien- dijo Manny con un hilo de voz.

Frida solo se le quedó mirando con la misma expresión de tristeza.

-Frida, en caso de que yo…-intentó decir Manny pero fue interrumpido por la niña de pelo azul.

-¡Cállate!, ¡no digas eso!- dijo Frida enfadada sabiendo lo que Manny iba a mencionar.

-Solo digo que estés preparada por lo que pueda ocurrir- siguió el niño.

-Nada va a ocurrir, tú mismo me dijiste que todo saldría bien- dijo Frida.

Manny solo guardó silencio mientras veía al cielo, ya no sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo a Frida siendo que él mismo comenzaba a creer que ya no había solución.

-Al menos quiero verte feliz, que no te angusties mas- fue lo único que pudo decir Manny –créeme que me ayudarás mucho así-

-Lo intentaré- dijo Frida sabiendo que podía estar cumpliéndole su último deseo.

Manny volvió a sonreírle a Frida, quien le devolvió el gesto. Era extraño, pero aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguían perdidos, buscados por fantasmas malévolos y que uno de ellos se moría por envenenamiento, el tratar de mantener la calma y un pensamiento positivo de verdad los ayudaba. Por lo menos podían mantener la mente fresca y no caer en la locura.

Los minutos pasaban y una completa paz se apoderó del ambiente por un rato. De repente escucharon algo que pasaba volando por ahí, inmediatamente llamó la atención de los niños. Lamentablemente Manny no se podía mover libremente por lo que Frida tuvo que levantarse para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Será Zoe?- preguntó Frida.

-Eso espero- dijo Manny.

El sonido se acercaba más y más hasta que se detuvo, había aterrizado cerca de ellos. Frida caminó unos metros hasta llegar a unos arbustos que los separaban de aquella persona. Finalmente Frida llegó hasta un sitio donde podía ver y la esperanza de que se tratara de la chica Aves regresando se esfumó cuando la pequeña dio un grito de terror.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó Manny alterado por la reacción de su amiga.

-¡Volvió!, ¡volvió!- gritó Frida corriendo hasta donde estaba Manny. Instantes después la terrorífica figura del fantasma que los había atacado apareció detrás de los arbustos con expresión de completa furia.

Manny se quedó mirando horrorizado la imagen, ya antes habían escapado de él pero esta vez no podrían hacerlo. Frida llegó hasta donde estaba su amigo y trató de levantarlo en vano. Manny comprendió entonces que Frida trataba de cargarlo para huir de aquel sitio.

-¡No Frida!, ¡corre, sálvate tu!- dijo Manny.

-¡No te voy a dejar!- dijo Frida.

No tuvieron tiempo de seguir discutiendo puesto que una huesuda mano tomó a Frida por el brazo y la levantó algunos metros del suelo, en el caso de Manny no fue necesario puesto que no podía moverse. Ambos niños miraban a su enemigo con profundo miedo, entonces el fantasma hizo algo que nadie esperaba… habló.

-Miren, ya me estoy cansando de este juego de atraparlos- dijo el monstruo –es mejor que se rindan de una vez, de todos modos ya no tienen salvación-

-Si este tipo cree que nos vamos a dar por vencido está mas loco de lo que creí- dijo Manny tratando de sonar lo más firme posible.

-Créeme niño, yo en tu lugar estaría ansioso por venir conmigo- dijo el monstruo.

-¿Si?, ¿Y por qué?- preguntó el niño.

-Porque solo nosotros podemos salvarte del veneno que corre por tus venas- dijo el fantasma.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Frida.

-Si nosotros no te quitamos ese veneno ten por seguro que no vivirás por mucho tiempo mas- dijo el fantasma a Manny.

-Pero si acepto de todos modos nos absorberán- dijo Manny.

-Claro que no, nos servirás más estando vivo- dijo el fantasma.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el niño.

-Hemos estado cautivos por mucho tiempo y necesitamos de tu ayuda para ser libres- dijo el fantasma.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo?-

-Cuando absorbemos gente esta suele desaparecer porque nunca las liberamos, pero si absorbemos a un tipo de gente con habilidades especiales, como las tuyas, vamos acumulando energía y entonces podemos ser libres- explicó –Ya absorbimos a tu padre y a tu abuelo, solo nos faltas tú para finalmente regresar al mundo de los vivos-

-Claro, ustedes se liberan. Hasta creen que los voy a ayudar, además aún está la opción de que terminaré atrapado por uno de ustedes- alegó Manny.

-Aún no termino, si nos ayudas no solo te liberaremos a ti, sino también a tu familia y a las dos niñas- dijo el monstruo –Podrán regresar a sus hogares y nunca más volverán a saber de nosotros-

-¿Cómo sé que dicen la verdad?- preguntó Manny a la defensiva.

-Tendrás que confiar, aunque te advierto que a tus amiguitas les convendría que te decidieras rápido- dijo el fantasma a la vez que de entre unos arbustos salía Zoe inconsciente y siendo sujetada por una aterradora rama de árbol.

-¡Zoe!, ¿Qué le hiciste?- dijo Manny.

-Nada…por ahora- dijo el fantasma con una sonrisa de maldad.

Manny lo meditó unos momentos y finalmente contestó –De acuerdo, tú ganas-

-Sabia decisión, amigo, ahora ven con nosotros- dijo el fantasma mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-No puedo moverme- contestó Manny.

-Claro que sí- dijo el fantasma indicándole que se mirara la herida causada por el escorpión. Manny la vio y descubrió que esta había desaparecido. Las fuerzas habían regresado y por fin pudo levantarse. Luego de eso comenzó a caminar detrás del fantasma y Frida, quien ya había sido liberada.

-Manny, ¿estás seguro de eso?- preguntó la niña.

-No nos queda otra salida, de todos modos hay que estar alerta. Dudo que esos monstruos cumplan con su palabra- respondió Manny.

Continuará………

Les dije que no era un gran capítulo, pero espero que haya sido suficiente para aplacar sus deseos en mi contra, jeje. Y si no, pues ni modo. Ya proximamente publicaré el decimo y último capítulo de esta historia. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan todos.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, bueno, luego de bastante tiempo de hacerlo sufrir con la espera me dije a mi mismo: "Ghost, ya molestaste mucho a los de fanfiction. ¿Que te cuesta darles el ultimo capítulo de una vez?, la gente ya anda queirendo matarte y eso es algo que no podemos permitir, ¿verdad?". Así que aquí les traigo finalmente el ultimo capítulo de "Petroglifos". Nuevamente les quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo, esta historia va dedicada para:

**-ALICIA LA 5050**

**-xXTigreForeverXx**

**-Ferthebest-ia**

**-La Tigresa dj**

**-Nopiltze**

**-La Tigressa**

**-dancingRAINBOWS**

**-Hybrid Shion**

**-MissTerioResuelto**

**-maestro jedi**

**-Shikima Akemi** (muchas gracias por lo del concurso, en verdad me siento honrado que te haya gustado la historia)

Todos aquellos que leyeron y dejaron reviews en esta historia, algunos me amenazaron, otros me la mentaron, otros me dieron animos...en fin, todo se aprecia, jeje. Espero que este ultimo capítulo les guste. Ya saben que El Tigre le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Petroglifos

Capítulo 10: ¿El Final de la Historia?

Los chicos continuaron caminando durante horas siguiendo al perverso fantasma que los guiaba hacia lo que, todos sospechaban, sería su perdición. Manny era atormentado por la posibilidad de que pronto tendría que valerse de todos los medios posibles para salir vivo de esa y obviamente salvar también a sus acompañantes.

Su espeluznante enemigo había dejado de hablar desde hace algún rato y el silencio que ahora reinaba los estaba volviendo locos. Afortunadamente la espera ya no fue mucha puesto que poco después llegaron a un espacio abierto cuyo suelo no era cubierto por pasto y tierra como el resto de la selva. Más bien era como un gigantesco calendario solar de piedra.

El fantasma los llevó hasta el centro de este y les indicó que esperaran. Los niños pudieron notar seis espacios vacíos rodeándolos y no pudieron evitar preguntarse que sería eso. En ese momento Zoe despertó y se alteró bastante al ver a la espectral figura frente a ella. Por suerte Manny logró tranquilizarla antes de que comenzara a gritar como histérica.

-Cálmate Zoe- le dijo Manny en tono compresnivo.

-¿Qué me calme?, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Quién es ese tipo?- preguntó Zoe angustiada.

-Es uno de ellos- respondió Frida en tono lúgubre.

-¿Uno de ellos?, pero, ¿Por qué…?- intentó preguntar Zoe pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de algo pesado arrastrándose hacia ellos. Todos escucharon aquel ruido que poco a poco fue multiplicándose, no era solo un objeto pesado, eran varios.

-Están aquí- dijo el fantasma sonriendo de forma malévola.

-Nadie tuvo la necesidad de preguntar mas, sabían que era lo que seguía. En menos de un minuto los espacios vacíos fueron ocupados por los gigantescos Petroglifos que acababan de llegar hasta ese lugar por si solos, como si unos hombres gigantescos e invisibles los hubieran empujado hasta ahí.

Los tres miraron horrorizados como 3 de esas piedras tenían grabadas las imágenes de María, Rodolfo y Granpapi, todas con expresión de miedo. Era perturbador ver eso, pero lo era aún más el hecho de que 3 petroglifos se mantenían vacíos… sabían para quienes estaban reservados.

-Eh aquí a mis hermanos- dijo el fantasma –Cuando los 6 hayan absorbido su energía seremos libres finalmente-

-¡Eso no es justo, dijiste que solo me querían absorber a mí!, no a ellas- dijo Manny indignado.

-Mentí- dijo cínicamente el fantasma –Así como también mentí al decir que los dejaríamos ir, jejejeje-

Manny se quedó estupefacto, en el fondo siempre había sabido que todo eso era una trampa, pero ahora que lo confirmaba se sentía invadido por un temor inmenso. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio y finalmente gritó -¡Frida, Zoe, corran!-

Las niñas obedecieron y comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron seguidas por Manny. –No, no lo harán- sentenció el fantasma a la vez que sus ojos brillaban y un ejército de escorpiones salían del suelo rodeando a los muchachos.

Manny y Zoe se transformaron en El Tigre y la Cuervo y comenzaron a luchar contra los escorpiones. Manny con sus garras lograba partirlos en dos y ensartar a otros mientras que la chica Aves los convertía en polvo con sus rayos láser. Sin embargo el grupo de alimañas solo se incrementaba y todos comprendieron que esa batalla estaba destinada al desastre.

-Zoe, llévate a Frida, yo los distraeré- dijo Manny dándoles a las niñas una mirada tan decidida que ninguna de ellas se atrevió a contradecirlo. Zoe sacó sus alas, sujetó a Frida por las axilas y ambas comenzaron a volar lejos de ahí mientras que Manny lidiaba con los escorpiones.

Estaban a punto de escapar cuando el fantasma apareció frente a ellas y de un solo golpe las arrojó al centro del lugar donde estaban los petroglifos. Las niñas cayeron adoloridas y apenas tuvieron tiempo de gritar cuando dos de las piedras las absorbieron en medio de un escalofriante resplandor rojo.

-¡Nooo!- gritó Manny al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

-Jajajajaja, ríndete niño, solo quedas tu y no podrás vencernos- dijo el fantasma con maldad.

-Tal vez, pero al menos lo intentaré- dijo Manny.

-De acuerdo, si quieres hacerlo por las malas… ¡acábenlo!- ordenó el villano mientras montones de alacranes se arrojaban al chico.

-No tan rápido- dijo Manny recordando su arma secreta -¡Antiguo espíritu del Tigre, yo te invoco!- gritó a la vez que su cuerpo se cubría por un resplandor color verde que tomó la forma de un gigantesco tigre. El fantasma miró anonadado lo que acababa de pasar, el chico había sacado una gran cantidad de energía y en un dos por tres había exterminado a todos sus escorpiones.

-Sí, eso es justo lo que necesitamos, cuando te absorbamos no solo seremos libres. Seremos invencibles- rió el fantasma.

Por desgracia para Manny, ese ataque lo había dejado exhausto e imposibilitado para realizar una nueva ofensiva de esa magnitud. El fantasma se regodeó al ver esto y saboreando la victoria lo tomó por el cuello y se lo llevó, flotando. Manny ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar y solo miró a su adversario llevarlo hasta su muerte.

-Despídete de este mundo, niño- dijo el malvado fantasma –Y digan "hola" a los demonios Petroglifos, jajajajaja-

Entonces Manny recordó las palabras de Frida, los Petroglifos les tenían tanto miedo a ellos que incluso habían tratado de eliminarlos antes de tiempo. Mientras mantuvieran su forma de roca eran vulnerables, aún había una esperanza.

El fantasma llevó a Manny ante el último Petroglifo, el cual comenzó a absorberlo con el habitual resplandor rojo. Manny sentía como su vida se le escapaba de las manos y un ardor tan grande como si se encontrara cubierto por lava hirviendo. Luego de eso sintió que alguien lo jalaba en dirección al Petroglifo…lo estaban absorbiendo y solo tenía una oportunidad.

Su ropa comenzaba a quemarse y un poco de su sangre le brotaba por los poros de la piel, era la sensación más horrible que jamás hubiera sentido. Era ahora o nunca. Justo antes de entrar por completo al petroglifo sacó sus garras y sin saber bien lo que hacía apuñaló el interior de este sin piedad.

Un grito de dolor resonó en los alrededores y repentinamente la sensación de ser absorbido desapareció. Manny miró como el petroglifo poco a poco ardía y se convertía en lava y humo. Todos los alrededores comenzaron a quemarse y el encolerizado grito del fantasma lo asustó aún mas.

-¡Maldito!, ¡has matado a uno de mis hermanos!- gritó.

-Ustedes se lo buscaron- dijo Manny.

-¡Esto no se quedará así!, ¡prepárate a morir!- gritó a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre él. Manny se movió tan rápido que él mismo se sorprendió y logró esquivar el ataque del fantasma. No sabía de dónde había sacado esas energías pero no importaba. Las cartas finalmente lo favorecían.

Sacó sus garras y uno a uno los petroglifos fueron mutilados por ellas. En poco tiempo 5 de esas diabólicas piedras también ardían en llamas liberando a Zoe, María, Granpapi y Rodolfo.

-¡Mijo!, ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Rodolfo al ver todo su alrededor.

-Luego te explico- dijo Manny disponiéndose a destruir el último y liberar a Frida pero fue detenido por el fantasma.

-No, no te lo permitiré- dijo este sujetando a Manny del brazo.

-¡Déjame!- gritó Manny.

-Claro, lo haré cuando acabe contigo- dijo el fantasma justo antes de darle un fuerte golpe a Manny en el brazo tan potente que lo fracturó.

Manny cayó de rodillas gritando y llorando un poco por el dolor. Rodolfo y Granpapi vieron esto y no tardaron en convertirse en White Pantera y Puma Loco y encarar al fantasma.

-¡Desgraciado!, ¡Nadie lastima a mi nieto!- dijo Granpapi furioso.

El enfado de ambos guerreros era tal que entre los dos lograron noquear al villano por unos segundos. Lamentablemente el fantasma reaccionó rápido y los dejó fuera de combate antes de que se dieran cuenta.

-Ahora pagarán con sus vidas- dijo el fantasma listo para darles a los Rivera el golpe fatal. Sin embargo no fue así, lo siguiente que pasó fue confuso: Un disparo, el sonido de piedra quebrándose, un grito desgarrador. Zoe le había disparado con un láser al petroglifo destruyéndolo en mil pedazos.

El fantasma se retorció y junto con toda la selva empezó a quemarse. Frida se había liberado y junto con Zoe y María corrieron a donde los Rivera. El ruido era demasiado, la tierra temblaba, la temperatura era insoportable. Todos estaba asustados y no sabían que hacer puesto que estaba rodeados por las llamas. En un acto desesperado se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos con fuerza.

Luego de unos instantes una completa paz llenó el ambiente. Los sonidos de aves cantando alegraron sus oídos y la brisa fresca acarició sus caras. Uno a uno abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que como por arte de magia se encontraban en la entrada de la selva muy cerca del hotel junto a la playa.

-¿Se acabó?- preguntó Manny

-Eso creo- dijo María.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en las caras de todos y un alivio inmenso llenó sus corazones. La pesadilla había terminado.

-Justo como lo decía la leyenda- dijo Granpapi –Si alguien llegara a destruir a los petroglifos quedaría completamente libre de la maldición y regresaría a casa-

-Y los petroglifos serían obligados a esperar hasta que alguien más los perturbara- terminó Zoe.

-¿quieres decir que esos monstruos aún no mueren?- preguntó Rodolfo.

-Hay cosas que no pueden ser destruidas, solo se pueden detener sus malignos poderes- respondió Granpapi –Y ahora nosotros los hemos detenido a ellos-

-Bueno, lo importante es que todo ha terminado y que todos están bien- dijo María.

-Zoe, muchas gracias por habernos ayudado- dijo Frida a la chica Aves.

-No te acostumbres, aún te odio Suárez, y créeme que no voy a descansar hasta hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste en el kínder- dijo Zoe.

-Pero si tú fuiste la que me molestó a mi- se defendió Frida.

-Ya chicas, tan bien que se estaban llevando- dijo Manny divertido con la pelea.

-Lo que hay que hacer ahora es llevar a Manny a que le curen ese brazo- dijo Rodolfo mientras ayudaba a su hijo a caminar rumbo al hotel seguido por los demás.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, María se acercó preocupada a Granpapi hablando bajo para que nadie la oyera. –Oye, Granpapi, ¿no deberíamos hacer algo para alertar a la gente de que no entre al bosque?-

-Descuida María, la leyenda será suficiente para alejar a los curiosos- respondió el viejo.

-A nosotros no nos alejó- dijo María.

-Buen punto, pero realmente dudo que exista gente tan tonta como para volver a arriesgarse a buscar esas piedras- terminó Granpapi.

Todos regresaron al hotel y fueron directamente a la enfermeria para que le revisaran el brazo a Manny. Irónicamente si se hubieran detenido unos segundo más habrían visto a dos pequeños niños saliendo del edificio y corriendo a la selva.

-Vamos Sergio, papá me dijo que los petroglifos se encontraban cerca de aquí- dijo uno de ellos.

-Eso espero, Diego, tal vez cuando los encontremos Frida por fin será nuestra, jejeje- dijo el otro.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quién podría resistirse al poder del Dr. Chipotle Jr. y el Señor Siniestro combinado con los petroglifos malditos de Lanfeld?- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono mientras se dirigían a la sorpresita que les esperaba.

¿FIN?

Lo se, bastante extraño, pero de todos modos espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Les informo que la proxima semana tengo examenes y por lo tanto no volverán a saber de mi hasta el viernes...bueno, dejaré reviews a sus historias pero no publicaré nada hasta entonces. De nuevo les agradezco todo su apoyo y su paciencia, espero que mi seguridad ya no se vea amenazada, jeje, es broma. Nos vemos/leemos la proxima semana con el inicio de otro de mis extraños fics: "Garras de Guerra"

Se cuidan, un abrazo.


End file.
